Forum:2014-08-01 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- 1030 hours CDT and no comic. -- Billy Catringer 1400 hours CDT and no comic. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:01, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : no need to comment on that all the time. it's hardly unusual these days. Finn MacCool (talk) 10:33, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I got the LiveJournal update notification email for Friday's comic at 4:30 PM EDT, but the comic hasn't appeared on LiveJournal or the website yet, which is a bit unusual. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : Well, it's actually the notification email for the user pic that is posted with the comic, but the comic usually follows very soon after. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Finaly todays comic is upp :-) Have we been discusig before why Gil migt want Vole insted of a more sane jager? Especialy as Vole is not too loyal to Gil and an other jager would attleast be neutral? William thans for pointing out that it exista livejornal update email I dident know about that so I need to look into that. Agge.se (talk) 00:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) P.S. I realy hawe to congratulate wikia on making the mobile editor allt worse to use an a mobile the the regular one. :Vole's "You" and the speculation on Gil knowing about Higgs' true loyalty makes me wonder if he is hoping Vole recognizes Higgs, especially since Higgs never met him when they were in the castle two years ago and would have no good excuse to not mention meeting him before. Plus, as Dupree shows, Gil's dad had a successful policy of employing barely containable monsters (i.e. torch HIS lands, not MINE) -- 00:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) : The "You" could of course be Bang you know? 03:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :The other Jäger would be loyal to the Heterodyne. Plus Gil somewhat intimidated Vole (before dumping him out the airship). In fact, if you're going to try to threaten a Jäger, better pick the Jäger that's in it for himself and wants to live rather than one that's willing to die for the Heterodyne. 01:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Probably Vole was chosen because Gil wouldn't mind if he died. Remember, everything that was pulled out of the time field before now has died gruesomely. Super88 (talk) 01:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::He appears to have chosen Vole because 1) Jägers don't seem to die of old age and 2) he had an idea of where Vole was in Mechanicsburg. That is to say, Gil knew a Jäger had a good chance of surviving and he knew where he could find a Jäger in Mechanicsburg. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::This. All other Jagers are undyingly loyal to Agatha, and she may not take kindly to Gil messing them up; especially the Generals. Vole is, again, ultimately expendable. If he dies, then the only one that would be upset is Bang.--MadCat221 (talk) 22:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :::But is it really wise to upset Bang? Gil has already insulted her. She doesn't look happy in the last panel here. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) After that last panel, all I can think of is: "VOLE SMASH!" johnwillo (talk) 04:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Welp, that proved the theory that the Generals look so inhuman because of their age... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC)